The Epic Journey That Change Everything part 2
by savor1988
Summary: This part 2 of my story Inuyasha and Sango try to find Kagome and Miroku but end up encounter surprises, shockers and twists in store for them on their Journey but the question is will Inuyasha finally find Kagome! Season 8
1. A hero rise again and a Villain return

A Hero Rise again and a Villain Return season 8

* * *

The Epic Journey That Change Everything part 2

It been 5 months since the battle with Naraku and since Inuyasha disappear. Sango is helping carrying a huge amount of woods in a wheelbarrow. "Thank Sango" The men take all the woods from Sango and take the woods out of the wheelbarrow. "Sure is a lots wood" Sango wipe sweat off her forehead.

Keade and Shippo are in the hut with Kirara just than Sango come inside the hut. "Sango!" Keade said. "Just finish get the rest of the wood" said Sango and sit down tired. Kirara walk out of the hut upset and Shippo notice Kirara Leaving. Kirara just left." Shippo said. Kirara must still feel guilty over leaving Inuyasha." said Sango.

Everyone has a sad look thinking about Inuyasha. "Do you think Inuyasha dead?" said Shippo, sad that he may never see Inuyasha again. "No we can't think like that" said Sango, determined to find Inuyasha alive. "Can you be sure he alive?" asked Keade. Inuyasha wouldn't die that easy. said Sango. "Than the question is, where could Inuyasha be?" asks Keade.

Someone stand on the edge of cliff far away with the wind blows his hair back it none other than InuYasha himself. "INUYASHA" somebody call out his name as Inuyasha turns around and walk away.

"Mother!" A kid run to his mother. "We got the fire woods" he said. Really? The mother walk up to her son. "Here I got just like you wanted" Inuyasha carrying huge piece of wood over his shoulders and put the wood on the ground. "My, that big piece of wood" said the woman. "Yeah I manage to cut it down from a tree" said Inuyasha, rubbing his hands together. Well I have the foods ready for dinner. She said. "Really that great" he said. "Alright Sai let eat" said Inuyasha. Yeah. Sai said.

Inuyasha and Sai are inside of a hut with Sai's mother the boy name around the fire eating the food that cooked. Inuyasha you been with us for awhile since we find you a few months ago." the woman said. Inuyasha sit there with a long look on his face.

 _Inuyasha's flashback_

 _Inuyasha stood up and run as Naraku's body falling completely apart from ceiling, Inuyasha was about to make it as he reached the exit and jumped up until Naraku's body blow up and the exploded which made Inuyasha blew away from the explode," "Ughhh"_ _Inuyasha yelled while he was falling!_ _Sai was walking with his mother until they saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. "Mother look" They both stopped as Sai pointed to Inuyasha and try to go to him but his mother stopped him. "Don't Sai he a demon" Inuyasha starts moving! "Gahhh" Sai run to Inuyasha and check on him. "SAI" His mother yelled. "He unconscious Mother!" said Sai, looked at his mother._

 _The next day Inuyasha was laying inside a hut with still unconscious. "Ugh" Inuyasha open his eyes. "Where Am I?" said Inuyasha as he try stood up. "Your awake" Sai come in as Inuyasha see him walking in. "Who are you?" asks Inuyasha. "This is Sai" said His mother, coming in. "I am his mother, Yoko" she said. "Ugh" Inuyasha gets up and walk out of the hut. Waited your still not full recovery. Once Inuyasha came out of the hut he saw a village of people!_

 _"Where is this?" Inuyasha had no idea he was where or how he arrive at this village. "This is our village we live in" Said Yoko. We found you yesterday, laying the ground. said Sai. "Yesterday?" Inuyasha was shocked. Yes. said Sai. "So I been out for that long" said Inuyasha, couldn't believe that he was out since_ _Yesterday._

 _The last thing I remember, I was trying to escape from Naraku's body than it blew up, was I out for that long? Thought Inuyasha._

 _End of flashback_

"Inuyasha!" Sai said. "Huh" Inuyasha turns to Sai. "What bothering you?" asked Sai. "Oh, it nothing" said Inuyasha. Well I know I said this before but..." said Yoko. "You can stay here as long you want" said Yoko. "Inuyasha!" said Yoko. "Oh Thanks" said Inuyasha, looking at her. "Hey maybe we can go by the rival" Said Sai. Tomorrow! said Sai. "Okay sure" Inuyasha said.

Moments later when Sai and Yoko are sleep Inuyasha is outside standing and looks up in the sky. _There no reason for me to return to the village, everyone gone, Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, even Koga, there nothing left for me, I don't_ _know if Sango made it out_ _alive with Kirara. I defeated Naraku but I lost everything else. I am like I was before I met Kagome and the other. I am all alone again just like I was when My mother died when I was just a kid. I don't have a place in this world once again. "I am on my own again" without Kagome I am all alone again. Inuyasha thought to himself.  
_

Shippo and Sango are with Keade outside as Kirara walk up to them. "It been mouths since we last saw Inuyasha" said Keade. "Do you believe there is a chance he survivor?" ask Keade. Inuyasha had to survivor, I am sure of it." Sango said. Than why hasn't Inuyasha come back to us? Shippo can't help but wonder if Inuyasha is alive.

"That is a good question" Keade said. Look Inuyasha wouldn't have died so easily. Sango bring up to them. "He survivor much worse" Sango said. True but how can we be sure he not dead. said Keade. "Keade how did you recover from Naraku's miasma?" Once Sango ask Keade she pause for a moment, Sango call out to her. "Keade" Keade stand there for a min.

Well while I was unconscious, I saw somebody come in! Keade told them. "Who?" Sango asks her. I don't know but it look like a woman!" Sango and Shippo are shock to hear this. "A woman?" Shippo said. "Do you think this woman got the miasma out of your system?" Sango asked her. "It possible" Keade said.

Kirara walk over and stopping, looking up into the sky still feeling guilty over Inuyasha, Sango come up to her and says. Kirara I know you feels guilty over leaving Inuyasha behind but... Kirara looks up at her. Inuyasha wouldn't blame you or against you, he would understand. Sango told her but Kirara walk away from Sango.

"Kirara" Sango calls out to her.

She still feeling guilty over leaving Inuyasha. Sango said. I wonder if we ever see Inuyasha again. Shippo look down sad over Inuyasha. We already lost enough people as it is. Said Keade. First Kagome than my sister Kikyo," said Keade. Kohaku, Koga, Miroku, Said Sango. Now Inuyasha gone too." Shippo look up in the sky. _I know Inuyasha alive! He wouldn't have died so easily but where is Inuyasha! Sango wonder to herself._

Inuyasha and Sai are at the rival as Sai throw rocks into the water. Isn't it fun be out here, Inuyasha!" Sai said. I don't care as long as you're happy, I guess! Inuyasha stand there with a sad look on his face. "Hey Inuyasha, do you have friends?" asks Sai. Huh! Inuyasha pause for moment when Sai asks him. It just seems you so alone and sad all the time, Inuyasha!" said Sai. "I did but I lost them" said Inuyasha. "How did you lose your friends?" Sai asks him.

Inuyasha just stand there not answering Sai's question sad. All suddenly water splash on Inuyasha's face!" What the...? Sai throws water on Inuyasha who get mad and chases after him! Why you little.." come here... Sai run into the rival and throws more water! you never get me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha run through with his arms an blocks the water. "That what you think" Inuyasha gets Sai and hold down under the water! "Now who get who?" Inuyasha has Sai at his mercy! "Okay stop it, I Quit" Inuyasha laughs.

Inuyasha and Sai walk back to village all wet as Yoko there waiting for them. "Sai your all wet" said Yoko. "What happened?" Sai about to tell his mother. We... Inuyasha stops him. "We fell into the water" Inuyasha cover for Sai. "Oh well I dry both of yours clothes" Yoko said. "All right sure" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Sai stand outside waiting for their clothes to be dry. "Hey Inuyasha" Said Sai as he came out of the house. My mother said our clothes will be dry soon. said Sai. "Oh" Inuyasha said. "Thank for not telling mom" Sai says. Oh it was nothing!" said Inuyasha. "If mom find out I be in trouble" said Sai. I don't worry, I won't tell. Inuyasha told him. "Maybe I won't get you so wet next time" Sai said to Inuyasha who looks at him. Really? "you little bat" Inuyasha pick up Sai and swing him around. Ok I am sorry. Stop, stop, Inuyasha keep swinging around Sai. No way. Inuyasha doesn't stop.

Late at night Inuyasha is up, sitting down thinking to himself alone when Sai walk up to him. "Inuyasha!" Sai said. "Your still up" Inuyasha said. Yeah, "why didn't you go to sleep?" Sai asks Inuyasha. "I needed to do some thinking" Inuyasha said. "What were you thinking about?" Sai asked him while sitting down. Nothing! Inuyasha said. "Oh" said Sai, sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can I asks you something?" asked Sai. "What is it?" asks Inuyasha. "Why do you always look so alone?" Sai asks Inuyasha who looks at him. "I mean don't you have a family?" Sai asked Inuyasha. "Like do you have parents?" Inuyasha surprises when he asks him about his parents. "Like what about your father?" Sai asks Inuyasha who respond back to him. I never knew my father. Inuyasha told him. He died a long time ago." Inuyasha said.

I don't have any memories of my father!" Inuyasha said. "And what about your mother?" Inuyasha look so sad when he asks him that question about mother. She died when I was just a kid. said Inuyasha. Your mother died, how? Sai asks him. I sorry I didn't... Inuyasha cut him off. It okay my mother died years ago. Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice.

I am sorry Inuyasha I never knew. Sai said. I was about your age when Mother died. Inuyasha said. After she died I was on my own for most of my life." said Inuyasha. "I had no one I was all alone" Inuyasha said with a sad looks on his face. "Human and Demon because I was only a half demon" Inuyasha said. But I don't have a problem with you be a half demon. said Sai.

But everyone else did. Inuyasha said. "I had to survive on my own" said Inuyasha. "Without anyone" said Inuyasha. I didn't you have anyone like a sister or brother? Inuyasha find that funny when he asks him does he have a brother seem how he does. "I do but we don't have a good relationship" said Inuyasha, smirks known him and Sesshomaru would beat the hell out of each other if they could.

I didn't have anyone at all I was all alone without anyone to care for me!" Inuyasha told him. So I had to make my own place in the world. Inuyasha said. "Than I met someone" Inuyasha said. "Who?" asks Sai. A woman name Kikyo. Inuyasha told him. We fall in love and were going to be together. Inuyasha said. Until A demon name Naraku made both of us believe we betray one another and killed her. said Inuyasha. "Than met Kagome and she became close to me" Inuyasha said. "And I met other who became my friends" Inuyasha said. "And I lost her and my friends" Inuyasha said with pain in his heart and looking sad with his head down.

"You know me and you have something in common" said Sai as Inuyasha looks at him. I never knew my father too." Said Sai. Oh that right you told me, your father died when you were baby. said Inuyasha. Yes, I don't have too many memories of my father! said Sai. "It just been me and my mother!" Said Sai. Sai remind Inuyasha of himself even though Sai not a half demon him and his mother of when he was living with his mother as a kid and how much he miss his mother and that time even those days were hard and difficult times in his life.

"Inuyasha" Said Sai, Inuyasha turn and look at him once again. "Yeah" Inuyasha said. "How long are you going to stay with us?" asks Sai. "I don't know!" Inuyasha tells him honesty. I don't really know how long I can stay with you. Inuyasha said. Well Inuyasha, you want to know something? Sai said. I like having you around, you're kind like a big brother. said Sai as Inuyasha smile. "Oh really?" Inuyasha said. Yeah I want you to stay. Said Sai. Okay than I stay. Inuyasha said. "That Great" Sai said.

* * *

A few days pass Sesshomaru arrive at village and meets with Sango, Shippo and Keade. "So is Inuyasha alive?" Sesshomaru asks them. We don't know if Inuyasha survivor. Keade said. "Yeah we haven't see him since" Shippo told him. "And Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. "We don't know" Shippo said. We haven't come in connect with Naraku since than. said Sango. "Is Naraku dead?" Sesshomaru asks the one question no one thought of even when everyone wonder why Naraku hasn't come after them.

We haven't see or hear from Naraku since his body explode. said Sango. Sesshomaru closed eyes. Naraku die in the explode along with Inuyasha. said Sesshomaru. "That Half demon and Naraku must both be dead" Sango exception to Sesshomaru make the comment about Inuyasha being dead. "No I wouldn't be too sure of Sesshomaru" said Sango. "Inuyasha is still alive" Sango said.

He wouldn't die so easily and you know that. Sango said to Sesshomaru, turning his back toward as he walk away. "That only if he alive" said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha probably dead." said Sesshomaru before leaving. Shippo stand there, thinking what if Sesshomaru right what if Inuyasha dead. "What if Inuyasha and Naraku did both died explode" Shippo said.

"Don't think like that" Sango said. "We have to have fade" Sango said. Yes, but still what if Inuyasha is dead. said Shippo, tears coming down from his eyes but Sango touches his head and Ben down. Look we got to believe there a chance Inuyasha can still be alive. Sango said. I know bu..." Shippo said. What if part of what Sesshomaru said is true!" said Keade. "What if Naraku is dead?" said Keade. Isn't it strange how Naraku's body just blew apart. said Keade.

"I always wonder why Naraku's body explode" Sango said. Maybe Inuyasha defeated Naraku and killed him. said Keade. "That would make sense" said Sango, standing up. "Seem how Naraku hasn't come after us in awhile" said Sango. But the question is if Inuyasha did kill Naraku than why hasn't come back to us. said Keade. I don't know. Sango said.

 _Inuyasha where ever you're I hope your alive and okay. Thinks Sango._

Sai is getting a bucket of water as Inuyasha walk up to him. "Inuyasha!" Sai said. "Hey Sai" Inuyasha said. "Oh I was just getting some water!" said Sai. "For my mother" said Sai. "You want me to walk back to the village with you" said Inuyasha. "Sure" said Sai. Inuyasha and Sai go back to the village and their walking until Inuyasha stop. "I smell something" said Inuyasha.

"What isn't me, I just took a bath" said Sai. No not you, in the air I smell something! said Inuyasha. "What does it smell like?" asks Sai. It Smell like..." Flowers!" Inuyasha said. "Flowers?" said Sai. "Come on" said Inuyasha, grabbing his hand and run off.

"Hey wait" said Sai, being carrying away on Inuyasha's back while heading to the village once getting there they see the villagers lay out with around them and Yoko laying on the ground. "Mother!" said Sai, running to his mother. "Yoko!" said Inuyasha. "What with all those flowers?" said Inuyasha when strange sense come into the air. Wha...this sense?" said Inuyasha, feeling like he about to fall asleep but pull himself together. Just than Sai is going to fall asleep until Inuyasha snap him out of it.

"Hey snap out of it" said Inuyasha, wrecking him on the head. "Hey, what did you do that for?" ask Sai, holding his head. Get it together. said Inuyasha. All suddenly a wind by full of flowers appear a demon. "Who the hell are you?" asks Inuyasha. "I am the flower prince" said the demon. "What did you do to my mother?" asks Sai. I just show her a dream that wanted to see!" said the flower prince. And that is of her late dead husband. said the flower prince.

Why you!" Said Sai.

Maybe you would like to see your father!" said the flower prince. Sai is holding Yoko until she turn into a image of father. "Sai" Sai hear the image of his father!" "Father" said Sai, falling asleep next to his mother. "Sai!" yells Inuyasha, going over to Sai and check on him. "What the hell did you do to him?" Inuyasha yells at him.

"I only show him the dreams he wish to see" said the flower prince.

Inuyasha stand up and get ready to fight the flower prince with him holding his claws- the flower prince smile after reading Inuyasha thoughts. I see you're in a very bad place in your heart!" said the flower prince. "You lost a lots in your life" said the flower prince. "But guess I shouldn't be surprise" said the flower prince. "After you're only a poor half demon" said The flower prince. "Humans and Demons hated you cause you're a half demon" said the flower prince. Not even your own order brother would accept, Sesshomaru!" said the flower prince which shock Inuyasha. "How does he know about Sesshomaru?" thought Inuyasha. Just like how I know about you, Inuyasha!" said the flower prince.

"What?" said Inuyasha, looks shocked. That right I can read your thoughts," said the flower prince. That how I knew about the pain in your heart!" said The flower prince. Your sadness is beautiful You lost everyone you ever care about, Your mother, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Shippo, all people you care and love for are gone. said the flower prince.

You never even knew your own father!" said the flower prince. You finally thought you found your place in the world. said the flower prince. "But all of that change when you lost Kagome" said the flower prince. "And ever since you had a hoe in your heart" All of the flower prince get to Inuyasha and cut open his already broken heated. Wouldn't you like for all of it to end. said the flower prince. Like end. The flower prince said. "Let face what do you have left?" said the flower prince. I know that what you're thinking, said the flower prince.

"That what you want, isn't?" said the flower prince. For it all to come to end. said the flower prince. You know that what you want. he said. Inuyasha stood there take all of this in at once as the flower prince's words keep cut through Inuyasha deep. Wouldn't it be nice if it could all just end. said the flower prince.

"Just imagine if was over" said the flower prince. Wouldn't it nice you were put out of your misery. said the flower prince. "Would like that" said the flower prince. "You want it to be over!" said the flower prince. So just let it end. said the flower prince. "So come on" said the flower prince. "Why not just all let it end" said the flower prince. "Shut up" Inuyasha can't take anymore of him repeatedly taunting him and get in his mind even though everything he said is true which Inuyasha in that very one moment and attacks him.

 _"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"_ Yells Inuyasha, attacking the flower prince but he disappears!" "He gone" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turns and see Sai and Yoko turn into soil with the villagers!" "Yoko and Sai" said Inuyasha. "They're all turn to soil" said the flower prince. "They will remain like this until the spell is broken" Inuyasha hear his voice in the sky even he gone. The only way to break the spell is if I defeat him. said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha take off following his sense tracking him down as the flower prince is waiting for him in his castle of flowers. "He should be arrive soon" said the flower prince. "I never felt such sad a soul" said the flower prince. "What sadness" the flower prince. "I shall take his soul" said the flower prince.

Inuyasha finally make it and jump into the castle and look around to see flowers everywhere. "There nothing but flowers" said Inuyasha. "You finally made it" said the flower prince, appearing in front of him. Inuyasha pull Tetsusaiga out!" "Why so hostile?" said The flower prince. "You put Sai and Yoko under your spell" said Inuyasha. Now I am going to kill you," said Inuyasha. "That way your stupid spell will be broken" said Inuyasha. Wouldn't it be easily if I put you out of your misery. he said.

"Than you can be in a world of dreams" said flower prince. Heh, not interested. said Inuyasha. "Come on you're ready are broken" said the flower prince. Hm, we see once I cut your head off with my Tetsusaiga!" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha charges into attack mode, swinging his sword down but missing!"

"Where did he go?" said Inuyasha.

"Over here" said the flower prince.

Inuyasha turns and see the flower prince behind him. "Why're you so angry?" Inuyasha jump up and swing down tetsusaiga but again missing him who stand behind him! You bastard. Inuyasha attacks again and once again misses after swinging his sword!" Ugly! Inuyasha become angry, looking like he wants to kill him. "Such sadness in your heart" said the flower prince. "Why fight?" said the flower prince. Just give in you know you want to." said the flower prince. "Just shut up" said Inuyasha.

He swings tetsusaiga but the flower prince disappear again and reappear again with a smirk on face - stand in front of him than all suddenly the flowers start to wraps around Inuyasha's arms and legs as well as his whole body. "What the hell?" The flowers turn red and Inuyasha is suck into the flowers and the ground.

"Now Inuyasha's soul is mines" said the flower prince before disappearing.

Inside the flower prince's castle veins are wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and body with blood out of his eyes. "How beautiful his soul is" said the flower prince. "Cries tears of blood" said The flower prince with Tetsusaiga standing behind him. "Stop fighting" said the flower prince. "Your broken" said the flower prince. Give in and surrender," said the flower prince. "Just give up" said the flower prince. "There no point in fighting" said the flower prince. "Let your soul be at place" said the flower prince.

Inuyasha is asleep, dreaming as more tears of blood come out his eyes.

Inuyasha is laying unconscious somewhere in a dream world than he start regain conscious and open his eyes, getting up to see where he is. "Where I am?" Inuyasha asks himself. He walking around until see someone which he is shock to see who is standing in front f him. Huh, No way it can't be..." Inuyasha look surprise to none other than Kagome herself who he hasn't see in a long time. "Kagome!" said Inuyasha. "InuYasha!" said Kagome.

"Is that really Kagome?" Inuyasha had to ask himself stunned by his eyes seen Kagome standing there. "Inuyasha come with me" said Kagome. Kagome..." Inuyasha walk up to Kagome who smiles at him. "Why don't you come with me?" asks Kagome. "You know you want to" said Kagome, holding her hand out to him. "Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Come with me" Kagome repeats.

You know you want to. said Kagome. That it give in," the flower prince says to Inuyasha as he asleep. "Don't resist InuYasha" said the flower prince. "You know this is what you want" said The prince flower. "So allow yourself to be at place" he said. "You won't have to suffer anymore" said the flower prince. That way your half demon soul can finally rest in place. said the flower prince. You won't have to struggle or fight anymore my dear friend. said the flower prince. "Your broken inside I felt it" he said. "What more do you have to give?" the flower prince said. "Your soul is broken" said the flower prince. "So just give up" he said with a smile on his face.

"Everyone is waiting Inuyasha" said Kagome. "Huh" said Inuyasha. "They all are waiting for us Inuyasha!" said Kagome. Miroku, Sango, even Kikyo and everyone else. said Kagome. "Kikyo!" said Inuyasha. Come with me Inuyasha, you knows you want to." said Kagome. "I don't you want it to be over!" said Kagome. _A Part of me want it to be over really bad but..." thinks Inuyasha._ Than come with me," said Kagome. "We can be together again" said Kagome.

"That what you want isn't?" asks Kagome. "I know you want to be with me again" said Kagome. "You don't have to stuffer anymore" said Kagome. "You know that what you want" said Kagome. " _S _he right I don't want to alone anymore" thought Inuyasha. "__ Let go Inuyasha" said Kagome. _If I do than I won't be alone and be over. thought Inuyasha._

"Follow me" Kagome walk away and Inuyasha walks behind her following but just from out all suddenly light appear in front of Inuyasha where Kagome was standing. The dream imagine of Kagome is gone and right in front of is none other than his father, InuTaisho!"

"Huh" Inuyasha is shock to see his father standing right in front of him.

"InuYasha!" said InuTaisho. "It been a long time my son" said InuTaisho. "Wait, you're my father?" said Inuyasha, shocked to see his father. "Yes my son I am your father!" said InuTaisho. "Don't you remember the last time we met?" ask his father. "After you and Sesshomaru fought Sounga" said InuTaisho.  
"I remember you appear the last time after we defeated Sounga" InuYasha answer him.

"Why're you here?" Inuyasha want to know why his father has appear.

"The reason I am here is to stop you" said InuTaisho. "You were about to let your soul be taking, my son" said InuTaisho. "May ask what is troubling you?" said InuTaisho. What do yo..." InuTaisho cut Inuyasha off. "I want to know what bothering you, my son?" Inuyasha look down with a long deep look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha.

"What I am saying is why is your heartache?" InuTaisho told him. "Is it cause you miss Kagome?" Inuyasha look like he about to cry. It just I couldn't save Kagome, I couldn't save Kikyo, I couldn't save Kohaku, I couldn't save Koga, or anyone, I lost everyone I care about, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, Koga and Mother, Inuyasha open up to his father about everything he lost and been through.

"All gone" said Inuyasha.

I finally found place with Kagome and the other. said Inuyasha. I was happy," Now I am alone just like I was when mother die when I was kid." Inuyasha tells his father who stand and see his son's pain. I have nothing left." said Inuyasha with sadness in his voice.

"I don't have anything to live for" said Inuyasha. "When did you start to quit?" asks InuTaisho. "Seem like you given up my son" InuTaisho told him. "It just everything gone" said Inuyasha. "There no reason for me to go" said Inuyasha.

"Your wrong!" InuTaisho told him.

"Huh" Inuyasha is shock when his father say that to him and does know what his father mean. "Listen to me my son" InuTaisho told him. "You can't give up" said InuTaisho. "There much more for you to live for" said InuTaisho.

"You cannot give up my son" said InuTaisho. "Everything you overcome in your life" InuTaisho told him. "Gotten you to this point" InuTaisho told him. "I know you been through lots" InuTaisho told him. "But you must listen to me" InuTaisho told him.

You don't know this but when you were a baby. said InuTaisho. Right before I die I plan for you to protect your mother with Tetsusaiga!" said InuTaisho. "But your mother died" said InuTaisho. "You were left on your own" said InuTaisho.

As you know the world can be a very cruel place." said InuTaisho. "And you weren't accepted" said InuTaisho.  
"But yet you fought and persevered" said InuTaisho. "And made it" said InuTaisho.

"When no one thought you would" said InuTaisho. "But You took everyone on" said InuTaisho. "And you Beat all of them" InuTaisho remind his son of what he overcome in his life. "And even master Tetsusaiga" said InuTaisho.

"But something happen and you change" InuTaisho told him. "You started to lose yourself" InuTaisho told him. Some where along the way you lost your way. InuTaisho told him. "My son" InuTaisho told him. "You forgot who you're Inuyasha"

Let tell you something, life can very hard and difficult my son." said InuTaisho. "But you can't let it keep you down" said InuTaisho. "No matter how hard life hit you" said InuTaisho. "You have keep moving forward" said InuTaisho. "My son you can never give up" said InuTaisho.

"COWARDS DO THAT" InuTaisho yell at his son.

"That not you" said InuTaisho.

"YOUR STRONGER THAN THAT" InuTaisho shouts at InuYasha who stand there listen to his father's speech.

But... I lost everything," said Inuyasha.

"No you haven't lost everything" Inuyasha's father tells him. "What are you saying?" Inuyasha does not known what InuTaisho at first but than that when it hits him. Wait, that right I forgot Kagome and Miroku..." said Inuyasha. Naraku told me, he wasn't responsible for what happen to them." said Inuyasha.

"Than maybe Kagome not dead" Inuyasha realize there still a chance.

"You can still find her Inuyasha" said InuTaisho. "But you cannot give up hope my son" InuTaisho told him. There still so much for you to do." InuTaisho told him. _He right all this time I thought I lost everything and only been thinking about myself, but there still a chance,"_ Thought Inuyasha.

"It time" said InuTaisho.

"You're right old man" said Inuyasha. "Thanks" Inuyasha told his father. "Now go my son" InuYasha watches as his father disappear right in front of him.

The flower prince still watching InuYasha with the veins still wrapped around his body as he still unconscious with blood of tears down his face but all suddenly he begin to pulse and the flower prince notices. "What happening?" Inuyasha continue pulsing getting a surge of energy and power with his hair floating up and break free than ball his fist up and punches the flower prince sending him back with force.

The flower prince holds his jaw shock that Inuyasha broken free from his spell. "Impossible" said The flower prince. "How could you have broken free?" The flower prince asked surprise over the fact Inuyasha woke up from dream of illusions. "Maybe you should shut up" said Inuyasha. "And Try harder" said Inuyasha. "Or come up with new spells or better tricks " Inuyasha said.

"But how?" The flower prince said. "You were broken" said The flower prince. "Broken" said the flower prince. "How would I know?" Inuyasha make light of. maybe your pathetic tricks aren't good enough." said Inuyasha. "If I can't have your soul than I just have to devour you" said The flower prince.

The flower prince transform into his true form and his veins from his body attacks Inuyasha who jump up behind him and gets Tetsusaiga while dodging the flower prince's veins once again and lands on his feet holding his sword.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha release the wind scar from the Tetsusaiga which kills the flower prince and destroying temple as well as blowing the top off and all the flowers disappears as the spell is no more as Sai, Yoko and the villagers turn back into normal.

"It over" said Inuyasha, putting his sword it sheath.

"The spell been broken" said Inuyasha.

The next day in the morning InuYasha says goodbye to Sai and Yoko as he about to leave the village after defeating the flower prince. "Are sure you won't be staying?" asked Yoko. "Yeah" said Inuyasha. "Do you have to go?" asks Sai. "There people waiting for me" Inuyasha answer him. "Will we ever see you again?" asked Sai. Maybe someday but right now I things I have to do." Inuyasha told him. You take care of your mother okay. said Inuyasha. Don't worry I will. said Sai.

Sai and Yoko wave goodbye to him. "Take care Inuyasha" said Yoko. "Don't be a stranger stop by sometime" Inuyasha walks away as he turns his head and looks back at him with a smile.

Later Sango, Keade and Shippo are all together outside as the wind blows and the sun is out just than Shippo see someone walking toward village. "Look" Shippo point at none other than InuYasha himself as Sango is shocked along with keade who also shocked. "InuYasha!" Sango run over to Inuyasha as Kirara run behind her and Shippo as well. "Sango!" said Inuyasha as Sango come up to him.

"You're still alive" said Sango.

"Where have you been?" ask Shippo.

"Yes you been gone a long time" said Keade.

It a long story but first there something I need to tells you." Inuyasha told them.

A whole hour pass after Inuyasha explain everything to them. "What?" "Naraku wasn't Responsible for Kagome and Miroku disappears?" Sango yelled out of anger. "I don't believe him" said Sango. "How do we know he wasn't lying?" asks Sango.

I thought that too at first but what reason would Naraku have to lie. said Inuyasha, sitting down. Beside it always felt like there was Naraku didn't want us to know. said Inuyasha. "Twist everything around" said Inuyasha.

"Let us believe he was Responsible" said Inuyasha. "Think about it" said Inuyasha. "Why would Naraku keep what he did to her a secret?" Inuyasha said. "Cause he wanted us to believe he Responsible" said Inuyasha. That way we would worry about what he did to Kagome." said Inuyasha. "But why make us believe that he was?" said Sango.

"So he make us suffer" said Inuyasha.

"That sound like Naraku" said Shippo.

"Why lead all of us to believe he was responsible?" said Keade. "Naraku wanted play his mind games with us" said Inuyasha. "He when out of his way to do all of this" said Sango, frustrated. Now it turn out he nothing to do with what happened to Kagome or Miroku. said Sango.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're back" said Jaken who been waiting for Sesshomaru to return. "How is Rin?" asked Sesshomaru, walking up to him. She find. said Jaken. He watching Rin just like told him to." said Jaken. "Good" said Sesshomaru, walking pass him. "Hey my Lord wait for me" said Jaken, following right behind him as always.

Sango outside standing alone At night until Inuyasha come up behind her. "Hey Sango" said Inuyasha, coming next to her. "Oh Inuyasha I was just thinking" said Sango. If Naraku didn't have anything to with Kagome or Miroku going missing. said Sango. "Than what do you think happened to them?" asked Sango. "I have no idea" Inuyasha answer.

"Do you think their still alive?" asks Sango. "I wish I knew" said Inuyasha. I can't help but wonder what could have happen to Miroku and Kagome or where they could be." said Sango. "I don't know" said Inuyasha. "But now that Naraku dead" said Inuyasha. We have to find out what happen to Kagome and Miroku." said Inuyasha.

"You're right Inuyasha" said Sango. "We need to find both of Kagome and Miroku" said Sango. "Where they maybe" said Inuyasha.

In the dark somewhere with a rival and dead trees around when just something or someone reform and it body come together it turn out than none other Naraku himself.

"Finally my body reform" said Naraku.

"That was a close call" said Naraku. "Good thing that I was one step ahead" said Naraku, pull out some thing from the rival and stick his hand into it and take out his heart. "I remove my heart from the baby right before the battle" said Naraku. Now all need is to restore everything the way it was. said Naraku. "But first I need to get the my jewel of four soul back" said Naraku, holding his heart his hands.

But first..." Naraku put his heart back inside his body. Now I won't need to worry about that any longer. said Naraku. "Inuyasha and Sango won't know what I have store for them" said Naraku. But before I plan my next attack I need to get everything together. said Naraku. And rebuild everything and get my ducks in order." said Naraku. "Before I stage my next plan" said Naraku

Naraku stand there with a evil smirk on his face


	2. A Surprising Return

10 days pass since Inuyasha return to the village after revealing that Naraku had nothing to do with Kagome and Miroku disappear.

Sango is feed Kirara something to eat while Inuyasha walk up behind her. "Hey Sango" said Inuyasha, turning and see him. "Oh Inuyasha, I didn't see you" said Sango, standing up. Yeah, how are you feeling?" ask Inuyasha. Find giving what you told me about Miroku and Kagome." said Sango. "I can't believe he wasn't reason their gone" said Sango. "I know how you feel" Inuyasha told her. "I know I already asked you this" said Sango. "But do you think happen to them?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turn way and look into the sky with arms folded for a moment, "Inuyasha!" Sango wonder why Inuyasha is just standing there so quietly. "The thing is we never saw what Happened to Kagome" said Inuyasha. "Assumed the worse" said Inuyasha. "We never saw what happened" said Inuyasha. Looking back on things could Kagome got away from Naraku!" said Inuyasha.

"But how did Naraku get Kagome's shard?" Sango bring up. "She could have drop the shard" said Inuyasha. "While she was getting away" said Inuyasha. "Than why didn't Kagome come back to us?" ask Sango. "That what was thinking" said Inuyasha. "Maybe Kagome escaped from Naraku and drop the jewel shard" said Inuyasha. Than something happened to her. said Inuyasha. "Which how she disappeared" said Inuyasha. When I was looking for her I find Kagome's red bow and her blood." said Inuyasha. "Like she had disappeared" said Inuyasha.

"Naraku would had killed Kagome" said Inuyasha. Yet He kept what happened to her from us... said Inuyasha. "Like he didn't know himself" said Inuyasha. "Leading us to believe he responsible" said Inuyasha. While all along he didn't even know what happened to Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"You have a point" said Sango.

But... Inuyasha turn back to Sango and look at her. "What happened to Miroku?" Sango asks Inuyasha. If Naraku wasn't responsible..." Inuyasha respond back to her. "Who know?" Maybe something happened to Miroku..." said Inuyasha. "Right before Naraku show up" said Inuyasha.

"Well what do you think happened?" asked Sango. "You don't think he was taking by someone?" said Sango. "It possible" Inuyasha admits. "It would explain Where he could gone" Inuyasha told her. Seen how he couldn't have got up and walk out... his own! Sango agree with Inuyasha and known he right there. "Do you think Kagome and Miroku disappear could be connect?" Sango bring it up as a possibility. "I don't really know" said Inuyasha.

"Maybe" said Inuyasha, looking up.

"It hard to imagine could have happened to them" said Sango. "Including if Naraku didn't have anything do with it" said Sango. "For the longest time we thought it was Naraku" said Sango. "Likely Naraku wanted to take credit for it" said Inuyasha. Until he admit he didn't know what happened to them." said Inuyasha.

I find out lots from my last battle with Naraku, beside just about Kagome and Miroku." said Inuyasha. "Really?" Sango surprise when he says that. "Like what?" Sango asked him. Well I... But just than Shippo and Keade come, walking toward them.

"Inuyasha, Sango" said Shippo. "There you're" said Keade as Sango stand up. "I want to talk to both of you" Keade told them. "What are do you two plan on doing?" she asked Inuyasha and Sango. Well our first priority is to find out what happened to Kagome and Miroku!" said Inuyasha. "How do you plan on doing that?" Inuyasha told her. "Well we're going find somewhere to start" said Inuyasha. "Seen how Naraku didn't play a part of in their disappear" said Sango.

We're start by think to back to where Kagome disappear." said Inuyasha. "That how it all started" said Sango. "Well why don't the two of you rest" Keade told them. One need to rest before find the answer one need." Sango agree, realizing they need to rest their minds to find out what could had happened to Miroku and Kagome as Inuyasha on the other hand is still thinking about all he founded out when facing Naraku with a lots of unsolved questions. "Beside Keade fix us something to eat" said Shippo. Yes, you must eat to regain your strength" said Keade. Yes we should eat beside I'm hungry." said Sango. All right, we eat before our next move." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Keade go inside to eat and rest while Naraku walks up with poison insects around him and stop, balling his fists, standing there. It took forever to reform my body." said Naraku. "And put it back together" said Naraku.

But... finally my body has fully recover. said Naraku. "It took months" said Naraku. To put body back together to way it was." said Naraku. Because my baby was link to me..." My body dissipate along with Hakudoshi." Naraku reminisce about his last battle with Inuyasha. It a good thing I remove my heart from the baby..." before Inuyasha killed the baby." Naraku thinking back to how he almost died.

 _Flashback_

 _Naraku: "They be here soon"  
_

 _The Baby: "We're you going to do?"_

 _The baby: "Things aren't going the way you plan"_

 _The baby: "Not only that but Kanna no where to be found"_

 _Naraku: Forget about Kanna, I have bigger things to worry about!"_

 _Naraku: I wasn't suspecting on this to happen!_

 _Naraku: "This has throw a hole into my plans"_

 _The baby: "What about your plan?"_

 _The baby: "For Inuyasha and Sango?"_

 _Naraku: "I still plan on going through with it"_

 _Naraku: First there something I need to do."_

 _The baby: "Like what?"_

 _Naraku put his hand through the baby's chest and pull out his heart, holding it in his hand and The baby didn't understand why Naraku did that._

 _The Baby: "Why did you do that just now, Naraku?"_

 _Naraku: I don't want to take any chances with Inuyasha and Sango and even Sesshomaru close by._

 _The baby: "What are you going to do with it?"_

 _Naraku stare at his heart with worry on his face._

 _Naraku: "I am going to hide this somewhere safe"_

 _End flashback_

Naraku stand there known that could died. _If I hadn't took my heart out of the baby... I would have been killed by Inuyasha!" Naraku thought._ "Good thing I was one step ahead" said Naraku. But my power still hasn't fully recover yet." said Naraku. "First I need to get the Jewel of foul souls" Naraku believes Inuyasha has he jewel of foul souls with him. "Suspect Inuyasha probably has the jewel" said Naraku. Doesn't matter I can get it back easily." said Naraku."Now the time to use a secret weapon" said Naraku. I been working on for awhile... and now I am ready to use it." Naraku has a plans as he stand there with a smile.

3 hours later Inuyasha and Sango have already left Keade's village 50 minutes ago. "Inuyasha what do you happen to the jewel?" ask Sango. I don't know, It drop and fell down Naraku's body." said Inuyasha. "When I was trying escape" said Inuyasha. "You don't think a demon could have gotten it?" Sango think it possible someone could have gotten it in their hands. Right now finding out what happen to Kagome and Miroku!" said Inuyasha. "How do we find out?" ask Sango. "Well let start with Kagome disappear" said Inuyasha. "That where it all start" said Sango.

Back when we fought Naraku..." said Inuyasha. Was went Kagome missing!" said Inuyasha. All we saw was Kagome's blood and... Her red bow tie that she normally wear on her shirt but... there was no sigh of her!" Inuyasha recalls in his head of what went down that day walking next to Sango. I always wonder what could have happen to her... Sango asked him. "Do you think someone may have taking her?" Inuyasha that something thought Naraku may have did.

"Than who?" Inuyasha bring up. "Good point" said Sango. As for what happened to Miroku..." that a biggest mystery. Inuyasha stop and stand looking up into the sky by Sango's side. "Do you think Kagome was killed?" Sango ask him and he respond back to her. No, if that was the case we have saw her body but we didn't..." Sango and Inuyasha are putting their heads together trying figure out what happen to their lovers. I guess we have our work cut out for us." said Sango.

Three Days go by

One of Naraku poison insects tells him where Inuyasha and Sango is right now. "Good job" said Naraku. "Now it time" said Naraku. I suspect for you to get rip of Inuyasha and Sango..." said Naraku. And bring me the jewel of four souls back!" Naraku is looking a demon standing in the dark.

Sango is alone with Kirara and has something big on her mind. "Should I tell Inuyasha, Kirara?" Sango asked Kirara, looking down at her. "Hey Sango" Inuyasha walks over to Sango and Kirara. "Inuyasha, we were just talking about you." Sango stand up. "About what?" asked Inuyasha. We were wonder went you... were coming back! Sango lies and not tell Inuyasha what she been thinking about or the truth. "I was just do some thinking" said InuYasha with his hands on hips.

Look Sango," said Inuyasha. We have long way to go before we find out..." what happened to Kagome and Miroku." Inuyasha told Sango. I know." Sango agree with him.

InuYasha smell something coming toward them. Huh, What that?" Inuyasha turns around to see who is coming. "You smell?" asked Sango. "Is it a demon?" Inuyasha stand silent for a moment and know who it is that coming. Not exactly." Inuyasha respond back to her.

The person who Walking through the trees and the woods is none of than Sesshomaru! "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha stare at Sesshomaru. "InuYasha, your alive" Sesshomaru stops and Inuyasha walk up to him. "It Sesshomaru" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru comes face to face as Sango watches with Kirara.

"I thought you were dead Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru, surprised that Inuyasha is alive. Well I'm not," Inuyasha said. "So why are you here?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. I smell your sense and... wanted to see for myself if you were alive!" Inuyasha says back to him. If you think that I can die so easy..." You're dead wrong!" Sesshomaru at Inuyasha like he could careless. Hm," I just came to see if you had die or not! Sesshomaru make a statement to Inuyasha.

But I will admit I am glad you're alive," Like I said before Inuyasha... no one else will kill you but me!" Sesshomaru remind Inuyasha. The day will come when we sitting the score!" Inuyasha respond. Oh I believe me I am courting on it." InuYasha and Sesshomaru stare at each other in that one moment known their rivalry will never end. Sesshomaru walks away.

Inuyasha just stare as he leaves. It seem like Sesshomaru wanted to see if you were alive," said Sango. We don't have time to worry about him. said Inuyasha. We need to find out what happened to Kagome and Miroku along with the sacred jewel." said Inuyasha, seem positive more than he been in a long time.

"I haven't see you like this in awhile" Sango can see Inuyasha is positive a side of him she hasn't see since Kagome disappear. Well We can't just sit around and moping," said Inuyasha. "It isn't going find Kagome and Miroku" said Inuyasha. "Your right Inuyasha" said Sango with a smile happy to see Inuyasha back to old self again.

A couple hours pass Inuyasha and Sango travels but Inuyasha's nose smell something up ahead and he stops right in front of Sango. "Inuyasha why did you stop?" asked Sango. I smell something," said Inuyasha. "Up ahead" said Inuyasha. "What is this time?" said Sango. "It mixer of demon and human blood" said Inuyasha. Mix together!" said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Sango ask him. "Yeah, let go see" Inuyasha runs up ahead and Sango follows him. They arrive to the sport where they find bodies of demons rip apart laying on the ground which shock both Inuyasha and Sango. "Look Inuyasha at all the demons" said Sango. "They been rip half" said Inuyasha. "Who could have done this?" asked Sango. I don't know, I can't tell if a demon or human!" said Inuyasha, smelling the sense.

"I can smell more even" said Inuyasha. Let go see else we find." Inuyasha and Sango go around to check everything found nothing but corpses of demons bodies almost everywhere they go. Inuyasha and Sango come cross a village and find people lying on the ground dead at least most of them.

"Look at all of them Inuyasha" Sango yells out, pointing at all the human bodies that he run over to and see their dead an the most usually way. Wha...what coul...d have happened to them. said Inuyasha, stunned over what he sees. "I don't know but we should keep our guard up" said Sango. All sudden they hear something right than Inuyasha's hand is on his sword as something from behind the houses come out and it turn out to be kids and women.

"Who are you two?" Inuyasha and Sango walk to the remind of the villagers. "Did you see who did this?" Inuyasha asked them. "It was a demon" One of the kids told Inuyasha and Sango. "The demon came killed everyone" a woman told them.

"Where did the demon go?" They tells Inuyasha and Sango. We don't know, the demon just left." InuYasha tells them. "You all leave, go some place safe" Sango asked them. "Is there where you can go?" One of the women told her. There village near by. Sango told them. "Go there" Inuyasha and Sango leave the village to go off to find the demon that did this.

* * *

A hour pass while Inuyasha and Sango have been looking for the demon but can't find it. Not be able to find the demon Inuyasha and Sango stop, standing there wonder where the demon is. "Where do you think the demon... Sango asked him. "That killed the villagers is?" "can you smell where it is Inuyasha?" He respond back to her. I don't know why but for some reason...I can't pick up on this demon sense! Sango asked. "Why can't you pick up it sense?"

I can't tell you why...it strange it almost like I can't pick up on the demon sense! Inuyasha stand there trying to find where the demon sense is but can't pick up on it. I think it might have do with the sense from early... Sango Thinks now is a good to tells Inuyasha what she been hidden from him.

"InuYasha!" He turns and look at Sango for one second. Look I..." Inuyasha turns and sudden smells something close. I smell the same sense from before... Over there!" Inuyasha point toward where he detect the same sense when they discover the remind and corpses of the demons that slayed.

Inuyasha and Sango head over where the sense is coming from once they arrive there They don't see anything around.  
"There nothing here" Sango said. "Wrong" said Inuyasha. A black tornado come down from the sky right in front of Inuyasha and Sango and a out of the black tornado is a demon, standing in front of them.

"You two must be InuYasha and Sango" the demon said. "And who in the hell are you?" Inuyasha respond. "I am Moryomaru" Moryomaru reveal his name to Inuyasha and Sango. Moryomaru has a black armor around his body with spears on it top of the armor. Sango feels his demonic aura. "InuYasha I feel his demonic aura" said Sango. It usually strong..." said Sango. _It strange I can't smell his sense for some reason... I can the same sense from the dead demons we found but I can't smell his sense... even now I can't smell Moryomaru's sense._ Inuyasha thought to himself. "I came here to kill both of you" said Moryomaru.

Just why are you coming after us...and how do you know who we're? Inuyasha wonder how does Moryomaru and why does he want to kill him and Sango. I sick of talking unless... you're afraid to fight? Moryomaru calls Inuyasha as he pull out his sword. _"UGHHH"_ Inuyashas charges at him.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha try to kill Moryomaru with the wind scar but wings coming out of his back as he fly up into the sky, missing the wind scar much to Inuyasha's surprises. "He can fly?" Sango shocked that Moryomaru can fly while he look down on them. Seem how you attack with your best move...Now it my turn!" Moryomaru fire spears from his armor at them but Inuyasha acts fast and grabs Sango right before move out of the way.

"Sango are you okay?" Inuyasha checks on Sango who respond back to him. I am find Inuyasha but...You need to stay focus on him." Inuyasha turn back to Moryomaru who land on the ground. "Is that all you got Inuyasha?" InuYasha put down Sango. I haven't even gotten started yet..." Tetsusaiga become surround with spears of adamant as he set up for the adamant barrage. Take this...ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Moryomaru absorbs adamant barrage and InuYasha is shocked. What the..." Sango is shocked too. No way...He absorbs the adamant barrage." The Adamant Barrage is on his shoulder and become apart of his armor and fire back the adamant barrage at Inuyasha! "Heh" Inuyasha dodges fast before the adamant barrage could hit him after that Moryomaru fly away.

Sango throw Hiraikotsu at Moryomaru but he disappear in the air.

"He gone" said Sango.

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away. "Just what kind of demon was that?" Sango asked. Yeah, and how did he know who we were?" Inuyasha wondered. "Why did he leave?" ask Sango. We didn't even get started yet." said Inuyasha. "And he took off" said Inuyasha. "It not like he was at disadvantage" said Sango. What I want know is why was he after us." said Inuyasha. It very strange," said Sango. "He even knew our names" said Sango.

I know one thing...we haven't see the last of him." Sango stand behind Inuyasha thinking if now is the right time to tell Inuyasha what she been hidden all along. "Inuyasha there something I have to show you" Sango decide now is the time to let Inuyasha know. "What do you got to show me?" Sango pull out a arrow which surprise Inuyasha once he see it.

20 Minutes afterward Inuyasha is running as Sango is following him on Kirara behind him after while Inuyasha stop and Sango come off of Kirara. He try to smell where Moryomaru at and Sango come to him. "Do you smell Moryomaru is?" Sango asked Inuyasha who respond. "No" Sango realize they should talk about what she reveal to him. Now good time to talk about what I show you...InuYasha!" Sango bring up the arrow. "You mean the arrow" said Inuyasha. "What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walk up and look into the sky.

I remember when I was fighting Naraku...when I use the wind scar the baby put up a barrier but something shot it and broke the barrier." Sango respond back to him. "Do you think that it was the arrow I show you?" Inuyasha answer. I don't know but I think it was a arrow like that one."

"What sense Did you smell?" Inuyasha quite once Sango asks him that. We both only two people can fire a arrow like that one." said Sango. "So Who sense did the arrow had?" Before Inuyasha can answer Sango's question he smell something. It That demon from before...Moryomaru!" said Inuyasha.

All let go..." Inuyasha and Sango go to face Moryomaru Few minutes pass once Inuyasha arrive to where Moryomaru's sense is Sango has her demon slayer sued on arrive flying on Kirira coming behind Inuyasha but find nothing. "There no one here" Just than Moryomaru appear right in front of Inuyasha and Sango.

We finally found you, Moryomaru!" Inuyasha pulls Tetsusaiga out and Sango jump off of Kirara next to him with her Hiraikotsu ready to fight beside Inuyasha. "You two finally arrive" said Moryomaru. Before we fight right now I want to know...how do you know who we're and why do you want to kill us? Moryomaru smile and tell them. All of your questions will be answer."

But first let me introduce you to a old friend of yours Inuyasha...And really wants to meet you again." That when Naraku appear out of the clone of destruction from the sky. "Naraku!" Inuyasha Can't believe That he seen Naraku right in front of him when the last time they met he killed him along with Hakudoshi and the baby. I killed you...how the hell are you still alive?" I saw you and Hakudoshi died after I killed the baby." Naraku laughs at Inuyasha. "You really believe I was dead" Naraku smirk in his face.

Inuyasha, You said that he was dead." said Sango. I know I thought that he was dead," Inuyasha respond. Only the ones you killed was Hakudoshi and the baby...Before you Killed the baby with the wind scar I remove my heart from the baby's body just case something went wrong. Naraku respond to Inuyasha's question. "I was prepare" Naraku smirk in his face. _"Damn it just went I thought finally killed Naraku" Inuyasha thought frustrated after finding out Naraku still alive._

"I here for the Jewel of four souls" InuYasha look at Naraku like he doesn't what he talk about. WHAT...you here for the Jewel?" Naraku doesn't know he lost the jewel. Yes, I know you have the jewel and I taking it back." said Naraku. Before Moryomaru kill you and I going to take the jewel of of four soul from you." Inuyasha close eyes and smiles. "I don't have the sacred jewel" Inuyasha told him. "What do you mean?" asked Naraku. Do not take me for a fool, I know you have the sacred Jewel." Naraku yells at him.

I lost the jewel when I was escaping from your body." Inuyasha smile back at him. "WHAT?" Naraku shocked once Inuyasha bust his bubble. "Than where is it?" Naraku get angry. "How should I know?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "I guess you going to find The Jewel yourself" Naraku get furious.

"InuYasha you stupid fool, you lost jewel" Naraku said with angry in his voice. It doesn't matter Moryomaru I have no use for these two, Kill both of them." Naraku told him.

"Find by me" Inuyasha hold up his sword. "I just whip the floor with him" He fire the wind scar at Moryomaru! "WIND SCAR!" Moryomaru block the wind scar with his shield and fire Inuyasha's adamant barrage at him. "OH SHIT" InuYasha jump up, missing the adamant barrage!

"How does it feel to have your own attack use against you?" ask Naraku with a smug look on his face. "Heh" Tetsusaiga turn into spears of diamonds as he going to use adamant barrage. "This should be interesting" said Moryomaru. "Which is stronger my adamant barrage or yours?" Moryomaru's arm transform spears of diamonds and fire the adamant barrage at Inuyasha but he shoots back with his adamant barrage! "ADAMANT BARRAGE" Both attacks clash and cancels each others out!

Inuyasha's Adamant barrage couldn't beat Moryomaru's adamant barrage." said Sango. "It look like it a draw" said Naraku with a smile on his face.

"Let see how you deal with this" Moryomaru shoot purple energy balls with lighting connect from his armor but Inuyasha dodges, continue shooting energy balls while Inuyasha Ducks and dodges and jumping, coming down swinging his sword against his armor! "UGHH" Energy come out from Tetsusaiga against Moryomaru's armor but does no damage at all.

Moryomaru smile as miasma comes out of his armor into Inuyasha's face cause him to fall to the ground. "INUYASHA!" Sango get worrier as she see Inuyasha having a hard time against Moryomaru. "Ughh" Inuyasha pulls himself up with tetsusaiga. "Is That all you got to offer Inuyasha?" Moryomaru taunt him. "I have a lot more to offer Moryomaru" Inuyasha hit the wind scar on Moryomaru at full power but he absorb the energy into which only make him even stronger.

"He absorb the wind scar!" Inuyasha said.

"How would you like to feel your own wind scar?" Moryomaru sent the wind scar back toward Inuyasha however he able to get out of the way just time as it creation center in the ground. Not only did Moryomaru absorb the wind scar but he send it back at me." said Inuyasha. Kirara get ready, Inuyasha may need our help." said Sango, standing next to Kirara. Moryomaru shoots spears but Inuyasha jump up in the air and swing with his sword but missing, Moryomaru flying up in the sky with his wings and shoots spears from his armor down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is able to dodges most of his attacks as the spears hit the ground, missing him. Inuyasha jump up of out the smoke creation by the spears, attacking but Moryomaru block with his arm which surround with armor. Inuyasha keep swing Tetsusaiga but Moryomaru blocks with his arm and Inuyasha go to strike with his sword but gets knocks down.

He land on his feet but Moryomaru fly down behind Inuyasha. "Say goodbye" InuYasha turns and Moryomaru fires the adamant barrage at him! "ADAMANT BARRAGE" Sango save Inuyasha by grabbing him and takes him out of the way with Kirara.

InuYasha and Sango in sky on Kirara as she throws Hiraikotsu! "HIRAIKOTSU" Moryomaru fly up, missing Hiraikotsu and Moryomaru fires energy balls at them but Kirara moves and Inuyasha jump off, charging at him. He attacks however shoots spears out of his shoulder which make Inuyasha in mid air and moves fast! Moryomaru sent out miasma, Moving out the way of the miasma.

"HIRAIKOTSU" Sango throw Hiraikotsu but Moryomaru knocks Sango's Hiraikotsu back toward her but Kirara fly up, missing Hiraikotsu! "Urghh" Inuyasha slams his sword down against Moryomaru's armor but a yellow light of energy come out of his shield. "Huh" Inuyasha looks surprise as Moryomaru smirk. This is the energy from Tetsustaiga from the last time you strike me with all the energy...I absorb! The energy sent Inuyasha back siding to the ground. "Arghh" Inuyasha yells.

The more I absorb energy the stronger I become! Inuyasha started to get back up as Moryomaru stand over top him but Sango charges at him with Hiraikotsu and swing against his shield or spears, clashing with armor! Sango get knocks off Kirara but Inuyasha jump up and catch her.

"Sango you okay?" Inuyasha hold Sango in his arms. I am find. Sango jump down next to Inuyasha. Kirara fights Moryomaru and Kirara get knocks down. Eat this, Wind Scar!" Moryomaru absorbs Inuyasha wind scar which only making him stronger and smiles at Inuyasha.

You keep forget the more I absorb your attacks...The stronger I become! Inuyasha decide to use the wind scar once again. "WIND SCAR" Moryomaru again absorbs the wind scar and sent the wind scar back toward him. "WIND SCAR" Inuyasha hit another wind scar to push back the wind scar Moryomaru reverse back toward him - both wind scars clash Inuyasha struggle with all his power trying to back The wind scar!

 _"Urghh"_ It turn out to be a draw as Inuyasha was able to push back the wind scar. "Impression InuYasha" Moryomaru smirk at him. "Haaa" Inuyasha try to regain his breath and is ready to go for the wind scar again. "I show you" Sango see Inuyasha about to hit the wind scar. Inuyasha don't use the wind scar or it be use against you!" Sango call out to him.

"Just trust me I know what I am doing" InuYasha release the Wind scar as Moryomaru absorb it. "Argghh" He gives everything bit of energy he can. "What Inuyasha doing?" said Sango. He know Moryomaru can absorb the wind scar and sent it back toward him. said Sango. "You're stupider than I thought" said Moryomaru with smirk on his face. _"Not as stupid as you think" Inuyasha thought to himself._

Now let me return your own wind scar to you ten time as much." Moryomaru release the wind scar at Inuyasha who just stand there with a smile. "NOW BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha reverse the wind scar into the backlash wave! I get it he fire the wind scar...so he use the backlash wave!" The backlash wave hit Moryomaru with Inuyasha smiling, thinking he won but shocked once he see Moryomaru surrounded by a barrier. A barrier!" Said Inuyasha. _  
_

"I knew you were going to use the backlash wave" Naraku laughs. "That why I gave him the barrier" Inuyasha mad. "Damn you, Naraku" Naraku just smirk at Inuyasha. "Once again I am two steps ahead of you" Moryomaru let down the barrier out of arrogance. I don't need barrier - so come at me...You already hit me with your best the backlash wave." Moryomaru is over confident and arrogant as Inuyasha try to think how to defeat Moryomaru.

"InuYasha" Sango come up to him. "We need a new strategy" Sango told him. "You got anything in mind?" Inuyasha respond. "Everything we do doesn't work" said Sango. "He so strong" said Sango. Not only that but he absorbs energy." said Sango. Not to forget that shield of his with him able to my attacks back at me." said Inuyasha. If only we could get pass that shield." said Inuyasha. "Wait" Sango come up with idea.

What if use my poison powder to melt his shield." said Sango. "You think it work?" asked Inuyasha. "It worth a shot" said Sango. Already than you use your poison powder...than strike his shield where the poison." However while Inuyasha and Sango talk about their battle strategy Moryomaru tentacles come out of his body after them, attacking both Inuyasha and Sango who respond back by dodge and avoiding them.

 _"WWINDDD SSCAR" Screams Inuyasha, unleashing the wind scar and destroying his_ _tentacles_. Sango throw Hiraikotsu, destroying his tentacles but He shoots out the spears from his shoulders but Kirara grabs Sango and moves out of the way as the spears hit the ground.

"Let see how you like this" Moryomaru fires the adamant barrage at them, Dodging the spears of adamant hitting the ground and Inuyasha knock the spears away with his sword over and over again, more Inuyasha's spears of adamant from tetsusaiga! Sango come up from behind and throw her poison powder on Moryomaru's shield."

"INUYASHA NOW" yells out Sango. "ARGHH" InuYasha jump up, swinging down Tetsusaiga, hitting the spot on his shield where Sango throw her poison! "Urgh" With all his strength and power. There must be a check here from Sango's poison hit his shield." However miasma shoot out of the shield, pushing Inuyasha back as fall to ground while Sango and Kirara rush over to him. "INUYASHA!" Yelled Sango.

Inuyasha and Sango look at the spot where she threw her poison powder at and there no damage or even a check. "His shield wasn't damage at all" said Sango. "This is a demon's shield from a demon" said Moryomaru. "Your poison had no effect on it" said Moryomaru.

"NOW DIE" Moryomaru shoots out his spears, Inuyasha and Sango dodges with the spears hitting the ground. He than shoots out the adamant barrage while they keep dodging it. _It good thing I add those last min adjustments to Moryomaru...update power renge with those few things I add to him - Not just that but all those demons Moryomaru absorb made him stronger, it paying off that I held off on using him as long as I did. Naraku thinks, standing there._

Inuyasha and Sango dodges, Moryomaru use tentacles but InuYasha chop them into piece and with one huge swing destroy them. "Aaaah" Sango does the same with Hiraikotsu however Moryomaru summon up a energy ball and sent toward Inuyasha and Sango. They quickly move out of the way of the attack that destroy the whole ground center.

Moryomaru smiles, arrogantly thinking he has this all wrapped in the beg that when Inuyasha had enough can't stand to lose add that sumg smirk he given off and tells Sango. All right look Sango, I have a idea." Sango surprise that Inuyasha has already thought of a plan. I am going to use my wind scar so he can absorb and sent it back at me...Once he does you throw Hiraikotsu and use my backlash and than fire adamant barrage to break his barrier." Moryomaru stand there, looking at Inuyasha and Sango, waiting for their next move. "Once the barrier break the backlash and Hiraikotsu hit him" Inuyasha sure it work Sango agree to go along with his plan. "All right let do it" said Sango.

But right there is when Moryomaru sent out his tentacles They dodges, Inuyasha slashes those tentacles over and over as Sango pull her sword and cuts them, Kirara use her fangs and claws to rip apart the tentacles. "Now" Inuyasha about to hit the wind scar but all tentacles that were chop up wrap themselves around him. What The...? Inuyasha's body competed surround by tentacles as they connecting back Moryomaru. "Inuyasha!" Sango try going over to Inuyasha but the part the tentacles wrapped around Sango as well. "Sango!" Yelled Inuyasha, tango up. Kirara try to save them but Moryomaru's tentacles wrap around her.

Try an fight it as much you can but...it won't help you!" Smirking at them while their wrapped in his tentacles just like Naraku's that are tie to is body. "Urghh" Inuyasha and Sango try to break but it no use as they're trapped. I am going to absorb you both into my body." Said Moryomaru.

Even though you're just a half demon and...you're just a mere human I will still absorb you both into my body." As Inuyasha and Sango try to fight out of it and Kirara does too but they can't break free. "Damn it I can't get free" Naraku stand there with a smile on his face watching Inuyasha and Sango being suck into Moryomaru's body but all suddenly from out no where a arrow destroy the tentacles wrapped around Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara, freeing them!

"Arggh" Inuyasha, Kirara and Sango break free of The tentacles that was around them fall to the ground after the arrow blows apart them. "What happened just now?" Another arrow comes with even more power and hit Moryomaru into shield, checking open his shield which cause him to falls back little bit. "UGHH" Moryomaru look in pain a bit with the Arrow stuck in his shield. "Who shot That arrow?" asked Naraku, turning around along with everyone else.

"KIKYO!" Both Inuyasha, Naraku and Sango are shocked to see Kikyo, standing there alive with her bow and arrows.

To Be Continue


	3. Kikyo and Inuyasha meet again

InuYasha is shocked to see Kikyo after she shot a arrow into Moryomaru shield. _Kikyo is alive, I knew that was her scent on the arrow which mean she was the one who broke the barrier." thought Inuyasha._

I killed you, Kikyo...How can you still alive?" Naraku didn't suspect that Kikyo was still alive and Can't believe she standing right in front of him. You failed. Kikyo fire another arrow with lots more power behind it than the last two, the arrow hit where Moryomaru absorbs the wind scar and send it back not only does it damage the shield but it release all energy he absorbs and make unable to sent back any attacks. What happening, who that woman? Moryomaru is reeling from the power of the arrow.

"Moryomaru" said Naraku, worry that his plans maybe ruin and turns to Kikyo. It look like your demon Naraku...has been incapacitated." Naraku look at Kikyo with anger. "I don't care I still kill you all" Moryomaru creation a huge energy ball as Sango turn to Inuyasha. "Now our chance Inuyasha" Inuyasha seem the energy ball, remembering their plan known he can turn into the backlash wave.

"Take This" Moryomaru firing The energy ball at Them. "BACKLASH WAVE" Inuyasha release the backlash wave and Sango throw Hiraikotsu with force as the backlash wave sent his energy ball back along with Hiraikotsu! "Heh" Moryomaru put the barrier up but Inuyasha shoots adamant barrage from Tetsusaiga. "ADAMANT BARRAGE" Break through the barrage as the backlash break open his shield and armor right where Kikyo arrow the crack his shield open, the destroying his whore armor. "ARGHH" Hiraikotsu rip Moryomaru in half than after that is killed by his own attack.

Course all of you!" Naraku yells, angry that They killed Moryomaru. This isn't over not by a long shot include with you, Kikyo." Naraku leaves.

Tetesusaiga transform back to normal and is put back into it sheath that Inuyasha see Kikyo walking up to him and Sango come up by him. Kikyo...How are did you survive?" Inuyasha asked her. We saw Naraku kill you." said Sango. "It take more than Naraku to kill me" Kikyo respond to them. You were the one that broken through the barrier, Kikyo!" said Inuyasha. Yes I was." Kikyo respond back to him.

20 minutes later InuYasha and Sango tells Kikyo everything that happened since they last saw her. "You lost the jewel Inuyasha" said Kikyo. Yeah, I drop The jewel of four soul...while I was try to escape." said Inuyasha. "But Kikyo how are you still alive?" Inuyasha asked. "We saw you died right in front of us" said Inuyasha.

Kikyo closes her eyes

Flashback

 _Naraku shoots out his spike right through Kikyo chest._

 _Kikyo: Aaah!_

 _Everyone stop fighting and are shock as they watch Kikyo fall off the cliff into The River of miasma._

 _Miroku: Huh?"_

 _"KIKYO!" Yell Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha run to save Kikyo but Kikyo fall as the rubber band come out of her hair._

 _After I fell from the cliff my soul_ _collectors came and save me from falling into the_ _miasma. Kikyo was sit against a tree wounded. However I was injury...I needed to recover so I had to stay in hidden for awhile until I heal up. Once I did my first priority was to go after Naraku. Kikyo walked into the hut that Keade and put her hand on Keade and heals, clearing the_ miasma out of her body _with her spiritual power than Kikyo walked out of the hut._

 _When I saw you fighting Naraku I knew that was my chance! miasma come out of the tentacles making both Sango and Kirara pass out but Kikyo's arrow destroy the demon creation from the ground and than blow apart the tentacles that held Sango and Kirara. Kikyo walked away while Sango and Kirara lays on the ground._

 _Kikyo watched Inuyasha fighting Naraku! "Fool"_ _The baby put up a barrier to protect himself but Kikyo shot her arrow right through the barrier as it broke. Huh! The baby is shocked. AAAAH! The baby is hit with the wind scar as Naraku try to stop it. "NNOOO!" But it too late the wind scar destroys the baby!_

 _End flashback_

"You were the one that save me and Kirara" said Sango. "Yes that was me" Kikyo respond. I was hoping if my arrow to break the barrier and killed baby. said Kikyo. "Than Naraku would die" said Kikyo. But unfortunately Naraku didn't died." said Kikyo. Kikyo, could I see your wound?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo open her rouge and show her chest them where Naraku injury her. The wound on my chest has healed." Kikyo injury has almost completely only still a mark on her chest.

It may not have full healed but it recover enough..." said Kikyo. "Kikyo, could you tells us what you going to do next?" Inuyasha wants to know if Kikyo planning on do anything. To be honest with You, Inuyasha..." Kikyo give Inuyasha a honest answer. "I don't know" Said Kikyo.

"But Naraku is going too be to busy looking for the sacred jewel" said Kikyo. "To come after any of us" said Kikyo. "You Think Naraku not going to try an retaliate?" Sango respond. "Right now Naraku main concern is the jewel of four souls" said Kikyo. So Inuyasha...Naraku told you he had nothing with what happened to Kagome or Miroku!" said Kikyo. "Yes" Inuyasha respond. Hm, that doesn't surprise me - I suspects Naraku was hidden something about Kagome disappears. said Kikyo. "So what did happened to Kagome?" asked Kikyo. "I don't know" Inuyasha answer.

5 minutes later Naraku is angry after Kikyo ruin his plan. "Damn it" Naraku yells out. I thought I Killed Kikyo!" said Naraku. "She should be dead" said Naraku. "After all the work I did too creation Moryomaru" said Naraku. He would have killed Inuyasha and Sango, if it wasn't for Kikyo." Naraku letting out some steams.

"I have my revenge" said Naraku. I strike back against Inuyasha, Sango and Kikyo...but first I need to find The jewel." said Naraku. Inuyasha said he lost the Sacred Jewel..." said Naraku. "If so where could it be?" Naraku think about where could the Jewel of four souls is. Maybe I should have my poison insects go to the place...where my body blew up at." said Naraku. They may find the jewel there or maybe clue to where it is." said Naraku. I have to get the jewel back at all cost!" Naraku decide it best to regroup instead of going after Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sango again.

30 minutes later Kikyo is about to leave Inuyasha and Sango. "Kikyo are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. Yes I must leaves now." said Kikyo. We meet again Inuyasha, I promise you!" Kikyo walks away but Inuyasha stop her. Kikyo, wait!" She stop and turn back at Inuyasha known he wasn't going to let her go. Naraku still going to come after you, Kikyo." Inuyasha remind her. "What are you going to do Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

I be find. said Kikyo, turning back and smile at him. I am going to be hidden so Naraku won't find me." said Kikyo. Beside going to be busy looking for the Sacred Jewel...to be worried about me." Kikyo remind him of what she told them. Just take care of yourself, Inuyasha. said Kikyo with a smiles. "We see each other again" Inuyasha and Sango watch Kikyo walk away with her soul collectors _._

A few days pass Sango with Shippo and Keade at the village eating. "That tease good" said Shippo. With Naraku still alive looking for the Jewel of four souls make a huge different." said Keade. Well we know Naraku is going after the jewel...we don't know when he strike back against us." said Sango. I wonder if my sister will be safe or will Naraku go after her. said Keade. "Kikyo told us she was going to be in hidden" said Sango. Naraku too worry about getting the sacred Jewel back - which give us sometime to rest." said Sango, rubbing Kirara's head.

10 minutes later Inuyasha's arms cross standing outside with Sango."Are you worried about Kikyo?" Sango asked him. "I just happy she alive" Inuyasha respond. But right now I am 100% focus on finding Kagome and Miroku. said Inuyasha. "But What if Naraku get the sacred Jewel?" asked Sango. Seem how the sacred jewel been completed." said Sango.

"Actually the jewel isn't completed" Sango is shock when Inuyasha tells her the jewel not completed. "What you mean?" Naraku took Koga's shards and completed the jewel." Inuyasha tells her. No When I fought Naraku I saw the jewel it wasn't fully completed." Sango surprise. "Does that mean Naraku didn't have Koga's shards?" Yeah, I don't know why but the jewel wasn't completed which mean..." Inuyasha replies.

"Naraku didn't have the shards from Koga's legs" said Inuyasha. "Than what happened to Koga's shards?" asked Sango. "Koga dead so Naraku should had the jewel shards" Inuyasha questions if Koga really dead remembering he did smell his scent at the spot where the explosion happened while looking up into the sky. "Inuyasha!" Sango notice there something on Inuyasha's mind and wonder what Inuyasha is thinking.

The next day InuYasha and Sango leave the village, walking through the forest. "Maybe we can find a village to stay" said Sango. We don't have time to stop at another Village..." said Inuyasha. "It won't hurt to stop and take a rest" said Sango. I feel like we should continue to look for Kagome and Miroku...or clue as to what happened to them." said Inuyasha.

Trust me Inuyasha - I want to find out what happened to Miroku and Kagome!" Sango told him. But we need to rest in order to think about what happened both of them." Sango said. "Heh, I don't event to rest at a village" said Inuyasha with anger. "You really are nonstop" Sango laughs at Inuyasha. All right find we stop at village and rest - if it make you happy." Sango laughs even harder. "Hey what so funny, Sango?" Inuyasha yells at Sango. "It just you be mad" Sango still laughs. This remind me of one time...when me and Miroku were talking about you - Miroku talk about how he wish, he had your strength." Inuyasha can't believe Miroku actually said that as Sango still laughs. It remind of good old time when we all would want to stay at a village...you get mad and wouldn't want to stay. Sango stop laughing. "I miss those days" said Sango with a sad look on her face. "Yeah" Inuyasha respond with a sad tone in his voice.

Inuyasha and Sango stands there remembering the good days when all of them together with Kagome and Miroku and how much fun use to they had and how happy they were and how they miss those days. Look Sango we should go." said Inuyasha. "Your right" Sango respond. Inuyasha and Sango walks toward the village.

10 minutes pass Naraku's poison insects give him news that he doesn't take well. "Damn" Yell Naraku. "The sacred jewel isn't there anywhere" Naraku let out his anger by ball up his fist. "Than where is it?" Naraku said with a loud tone in his voice. "Could it be possible that someone took it?" Naraku asked himself. "If so who did?" Naraku wonder. "It look I may have my hands full" said Naraku. "I have other ways of finding the Jewel" said Naraku.

Inuyasha and Sango walk up to the village. "We're at the village" said Inuyasha. Good, cause I could use a bath." said Sango. "It a good way to rest up our strength" said Sango. Inuyasha and Sango walk into the village and come find the whole village has destroy and all the people there are dead. "What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha and Sango both are shocked to see the house or huts on fire and blow apart. All the people are dead and the village has been destroy." said Sango.

Sango run over to one of the villager who a man and see his blood all over the ground. "There so much blood" There blood on Sango's hands. "I smell scent of demon all over these People bodies" said Inuyasha. "What Kind of demon did this?" asked Sango. I don't know but who ever did sure as hell trail of dead bodies." said Inuyasha. "I know" said Sango.

10 minutes pass while Inuyasha and Sango buried the villagers that were killed. "There that the last one" Inuyasha put down the shuffle after buried the body. Sango, how about you?" she come up to him carrying her own shuffle. "I just buried the last remind villagers" Said Sango. Good." said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you think the demon that did this is close by?" Sango asked him. "I don't know, maybe if I can catch the demon scent" Inuyasha respond.

"Do you smell the demon?" asked Sango. "No but I can pick up on the demon scent" said Inuyasha. "We should wait until tomorrow" said Sango. "Your right for now let get some rest" Inuyasha agree with Sango.

The next day Inuyasha and Sango leave the village to look for the demon that killed the villagers. "We should be able to find the demon" said Inuyasha. It shouldn't be too far away." Sango respond. "All I have to do is pick up the demon scent" said Inuyasha. "Let just hope we find it before it attack another village" said Sango. "Well are there village around here?" asked Inuyasha."For the demon to attack?" asked Inuyasha.

Few hours later there a big village full of humans with Kids and their parents while men work on the houses but a big demon pop up and blow apart all the houses with fireballs from his mouth. Everyone runs as a man ring the bell. "Everyone run it a demon" Others demons come into village riding on horses attacking every last human there.

Sango is in her demon slayer sue and fly Kirara follow Inuyasha as he running up ahead toward the village. "Sure Inuyasha, that it the same demon?" Inuyasha respond back to her. Yeah I sure of it, not only that but...It attack another village." Inuyasha jumps up in the air, trying to make it there as fast as he can.

The demons continue attacking the villagers, people left and right as some of the villagers hide. "Sweetie everything will be ok" A mother hide behind a house with her 7 year old son. "Where Father?" The boy asked his mother. "He must got lost when we were running" But Two demons find them and are about to killed them. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha rips the demons apart with his claws. "Get out here" yells Inuyasha. "Honey" The woman's husband and boy father comes. "Father" The boy yelled. "Dear" The woman and her child run to him and they both leave as Inuyasha to the leader of the demons.

"So that the demon" Inuyasha see him fire out fireballs out of his mouth and jump up grab three men and save their lives. "You guys leave now" They run away. Three demons ride the horses attack but Inuyasha jump up and punches them before Hiraikotus kill five of the demons on their horses as Sango catch it and jump off Kirara. "Everyone leave, get out here now." Sango yells as all of the villagers who still are alive leave as Inuyasha and Sango fight all of the demons.

"Inuyasha how many are there?" ask Sango, killing some of the demons with Hiraikotus. "How Am I suppose to know?" Inuyasha respond while ripping apart the demons with his claws. Sango see the big demon that the leader of the group. "Inuyasha is that the demon you smell?" ask Sango. "Yeah that him" said Inuyasha.

The demon shoot a fireball from his mouth but Inuyasha and Sango jump out of the way of the fireball. "Sango you okay?" Sango respond to him. I am find." Demons charges at Inuyasha and Sango riding their horses. "WIND SCAR" The wind scar destroy the demons coming toward them. Inuyasha hold Tetsusaiga out ready to slash off the big demon's head. Kirara walk up to Inuyasha and Sango. Sango, you and Kirara take care of them and I kill the leader." Inuyasha charges at the big demon. All right, Kirara let get them." Sango and Kirara fight the demons while Inuyasha fight the leader.

The demon shoot another fireball but Inuyasha jumps out of the smoke from the fireball and cut him with Tetsusaiga, cutting over and over again than kick him in the face. Which send him rocking back and Inuyasha go to cut his head off but he shoots out mouth a fireball which Inuyasha dodges. He continue to shoot out fireballs at him but Inuyasha miss them.

Inuyasha come down but One demon swing his sword but he block with Tetsusaiga - swing his Tetsusaiga and break the sword, cutting him in half. But another demon attack with a sword as Inuyasha block with his sword. More demons attack as Inuyasha block all their strike with theirs swords, all surround him however Inuyasha power out, knocking them all down.

More attack Inuyasha - but he slash the demons in half one by one - Inuyasha their blood all over Tetsusaiga as he cut them into pieces - Sango smash demons with hiraikotus and Kirara kills them with her claws and fangs - more charges at them. "WIND SCAR!" Whipping out all demons with one swing from Tetsusaiga.

The demon is about shoot another fireball at Inuyasha who ready and is about to use the wind scar. "All I need is to fire on wind scar and he dead" Just as Inuyasha about to hit the wind scar a demon cut him in the back with his sword. "AGRH" Yells Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kick the demon back as he fall off the demon horse but the demon shoot a fireball at him but Inuyasha dodge and hit some his own demons! Inuyasha keep dodging - The demon keep fire fireballs out of his mouth at him - Inuyasha continue to dodge - he move faster.

"Hiraikotus!" Sango sent Hiraikotus on Kirara - ripping all the demons in half on their horse - after that Hiraikotus come back around smash more of them in half - Sango caught it in her hand. The demon continue shooting fireballs of his mouth at Inuyasha while he dodges them over and over again. Inuyasha jump up but the demon catch him in his hand and hold Inuyasha.

"Damn, he got me" Inuyasha yells, struggling to break free.

"InuYasha!" Sango see That Inuyasha in trouble and worry about him but still has deal with The demons on their horses with their sword.

"Ugly" Inuyasha try fighting out it but the demon grin is too strong but lighting come out of no where take the demon's arm off. Inuyasha land on his feet. "Agrh" The big demon fall back. Sango and Kirara still fighting the demons but the same lighting take lots of the demons out!

"What just happened?" Inuyasha turn around wondering where the lighting came from that when see none other than Koga with claws on his right hand.

Hey Mutt, long time no see!" Koga said.

"Koga!" Inuyasha is surprise to see Koga as Sango shocked to see that Koga alive after she thought he was dead. _Koga alive but...how he suppose to be dead. Sango thought._

The demon shoot out fireballs at Koga but he use speed to dodges the fireballs and runs at him with amazon speed - Koga jumps up, missing the fireball. "Hey over here" The demon still holding his arm as he shoots another fireball. "Goraish" Koga sent out lighting from the claws on his hand that rips through the fireball and destroy the demon!

To be continue


End file.
